


I Believe You

by lavenderlotion



Series: lavenderlotion's 400 followers fic giveaway [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Oh, so you don’t believe me either?” Peter all but spat, the words flying from his mouth as though they burned him. Stiles hadn’t heard him so mad in weeks, months, not since before they got together. Peter’s eyes were glowing red, bleeding with power that he didn’t have before tonight.





	I Believe You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautiful_Travesty21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Travesty21/gifts).



> who prompted _"I thought you trusted me!"_

“Oh, so you don’t believe me either?” Peter all but spat, the words flying from his mouth as though they burned him. Stiles hadn’t heard him so mad in weeks,  _ months _ , not since before they got together. Peter’s eyes were glowing red, bleeding with power that he didn’t have before tonight.

“I never said that, Peter,” Stiles tried to reason, raising his hands between them. They were alone in Peter’s apartment, Stiles rushing over after Scott called him to let him know that his pack bond with Peter had snapped. 

Stiles had tried his best not to worry, after all, their bond was still perfectly intact. He didn’t think that anything actually happened to Peter, but Stiles had no other ideas as to why the bond between Peter and Scott would snap. He had gotten to Peter’s place in record time, anxiety clawing at his throat no matter how positive he tried to think.

“I thought you trusted me!” Peter roared, and the power sent Stiles stumbling backwards until he hit the wall. His eyes widened, though he tried to push his fear down. 

He wasn’t actually scared of Peter. He hadn’t been since the man first came back from the dead, completely sane, if not still grieving. Their relationship had formed slowly after that, building and building until they finally got together in the aftermath of the Alpha Pack and the Darach. 

Since then, they had been a solid team. Stiles wasn’t afraid of Peter, but he was scared of what the Alpha power might do, if it would twist him into a monster like it did before.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said immediately, his shoulders dropping as all the anger drained from his face. His eyes dulled back to their regular blue as Peter sucked in deep breaths of air, rolling his shoulders as he continued to calm himself.

Stiles stepped forward, more confident in his welcome now that Peter had pushed the wolf down. He stepped into his boyfriends space, grabbed Peter’s hands in his own and trailed his fingers up Peter’s arms until he could hold Peter’s face in his hands.

“I believe you,” Stiles told him, cupping Peter’s face in his hands, and he  _ did _ . If Peter told him that he didn’t mean to become an Alpha, he wouldn’t question him again.

Stiles wasn’t sure what Peter being an Alpha would mean for them, or for the rest of the pack, or the delicate peace that had fallen over Beacon Hills. He did know it wouldn’t change anything for them, and he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Peter’s lips in promise of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> and here we go! all four :D
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
